Roaring Melody
by KiramuRaquel
Summary: It's the 1920s. Every week there's a party at Lady Tsunade's and Naruto has invited Sasuke over to find himself a girl. Sasuke denies that he needs love until he finds an angel on stage staring right at him with her alluring emerald eyes. Will he really fall in love tonight?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One: Cigars and Whiskey**

* * *

"Bring some more whiskey over here, ladies!"

"Coming right up, boys!"

The flapper girls handed the men their respected drinks. "_Some party tonight," Sasuke thought._ Women clothed in their fringe and rhinestone dresses swung their hips to the fast beat of the 1920s. On the other side, men would either gamble with their fellow colleagues or join the women for a swing too.

"Hey, sweetie. Need another drink?" One of the girls asked.

"Hn," he shooed her away.

"Suit yourself." She walked away. His eyes followed her and saw an alluring girl that past right by her. Bright emerald eyes met his for a brief second then disappeared again.

"HEY! Sasuke! I thought you said you weren't coming tonight!" Naruto exclaimed surprising Sasuke. Naruto gave the man a rough handshake.

"I changed my mind at the last minute," he smirked taking a swig of whiskey.

"Good thing you did too! I heard there's this girl here tonight that is drop dead gorgeous. She'll be performing real soon. Who knows? Maybe Sasuke Uchiha can get a girl tonight," Naruto winked snickering.

"Ha. Whatever, dobe. I have no time for that. I'm too busy being an heir to a business."

"We'll see."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

"Speak of the devil. Here's the girl I was talking about."

"THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR COMING TO LADY TSUNADE'S PARTY TONIGHT!"

The crowd clapped and cheered towards her direction on the balcony. "The old hag still seems to be like her usual self," Naruto laughed.

"She's THE lady to your paychecks, Naruto," Rock Lee added as he sat with them.

"Hey, Bushy Brows," Naruto greeted smiling.

"TONIGHT, A BEAUTIFUL ANGEL FROM HEAVEN CAME OVER HERE JUST TO PERFORM FOR THE NEXT FEW NIGHTS! PLEASE, LET'S HAVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE GORGEOUS AND TALENTED SAKURA HARUNO!"

The announcer walked away from the velvet curtains behind him. Sasuke looked in his pockets for cigar meanwhile the curtains fanned open. Whistles and hollering rang against the walls of the mansion.

"_What's this about? It's just some normal girl, ri-"_

His cigar fell from his mouth. Their eyes met again. Those bright emerald eyes that fluttered underneath her seductive lush eyelashes.

"Damn…" he exhaled.

"Damn right. No wonder why she's called an angel," Naruto and Lee sat back in awe.

It was no mistake. She was looking straight at Sasuke. Sakura stood from her lounging chair on the stage. Her outfit was a bodysuit embellished in sequins and silver threading. Surrounding the bodysuit, a somewhat see-through mesh cascaded from her body and left a long trail behind her as she walked to the microphone. Her unusual light pink hair curled around her delicate face. The trumpet and saxophone started playing their melody.

"_She's still looking at me… this whole time… yet I can't stop from looking at her too.."_

Sakura's red wine tinted lips rolled away a gorgeous voice. All the men fell head over heels over her, meanwhile, the women envied the young showgirl.

"Sasuke, I swear. This girl is looking right at you. If you can get her to be yours, shit, you'd be the luckiest man in the world," Naruto laughed nudging his friend's shoulder.

"Hello gentlemen."

The boys turned to see their two other close friends Neji and Shikamaru holding onto their wives.

"It's been a while hasn't it Neji and Shikamaru? Tenten and Temari, it's a pleasure to see you girls again as well," Sasuke greeted kindly. He stood and shook their hands and properly greeted the girls.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely evening, but I'd like to discuss business with you, Sasuke."

"I don't mind at all, Neji. Let's go to the balcony where it's a little less crowded, shall we?"

"_Wish I could have stayed a little longer…" he sighed softly taking his last glance at the glowing maiden._

* * *

The whole time while she was singing, he kept his eyes on her just liked she hoped for. When they saw each other earlier, she could've sworn she felt a spark between them. She even forgot to breathe for a second. His dark hair the hung over his handsome, rough face. His physique was large and sculpted, something every girl would dream of. _"Let's see if we can meet each other again," Sakura smirked. _She lost some hope though once she saw that he was leaving with what seemed to be a colleague and his wife.

Shikamaru and Temari sat with Lee and Naruto as Sakura continued to perform a couple more songs.

"You know what? Believe it or not but we knew this girl when we were younger," Shikamaru pointed out.

"No way! I'd remember someone like her for sure!" Naruto responded laughing.

"Actually, Naruto, she does seem familiar. Hmm. I remember now! Was she that rough girl that I used to like when we were younger? The girl we'd always play tag with, right Shikamaru?" Rock Lee remembered.

"Right on the mark, Lee," Shikamaru affirmed as he pulled out a cigar.

"Damn. Who knew this was THE Sakura that used to chuck mud at us when we were kids! I wonder how's Sasuke going to react after he hears that the girl he used to think was annoying is actually now a sexy showgirl," Naruto laughed.

Once her performance was done, Sakura hurried to Sasuke.

"So now that's done, how about we negotiate the little details later?" Neji suggested standing up from the table.

"Of course. It's a pleasure to work with you again, Neji."

"The pleasure is mine."

Sakura finally found them and at the nick of time too before losing him again. She leaned against the wall smiling softly at Sasuke's direction waiting for him to turn around.

"I think you have someone waiting for you," Tenten pointed out. "Let's leave these two love birds alone, shall we, Neji?"

* * *

**Ok guys. I've had this idea in my mind for the longest time so i had to write it and get it out there! Sorry it's taking me forever to update my other story. School is getting REALLY stressful and my grades have never been this low...so education comes first! For now, I leave you with this and please give some critique on how can I spice up this story and etc! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: ****Memory Lane**

* * *

Sasuke was caught off by surprise to see her right there. Why would a pure, beautiful woman mess with Sasuke? _"Damn…" he thought walking up to her. _

"Good evening, Ms. Haruno." He leaned against the wall just inches away from her. Sasuke looked into her eyes and admired her porcelain skin.

"Good evening—"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

She fluttered her thick eyelashes and took a small step closer to him so that she was looking straight up to his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" She rolled of her tongue with a purr. Sakura moved passed him swaying her hips a bit as she sat at a nearby table. She motioned him to come over.

Sasuke smirked as he walked over and took the seat across from her.

"Ms. Haruno, what may I help you with now that you've found me?" Sasuke cooed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, I was wondering if you could show me good time. I haven't been in this little town for quite a few years. It'd be nice if I could go with a handsome man such as yourself."

"I'd be honored to. How about we get out of here now and I'll take you down to a beautiful place called Memory Lane?" Sasuke said as he softly took her hands as she stood from her seat.

"I'd love that."

* * *

Sasuke led Sakura out a back door that led to the garden behind the mansion. Everyone was preoccupied with the mansion's festivities and left the whole garden empty for those two. Sakura took her heels off and began to twirl around like a little girl. Sasuke looked at her from behind and gazed at her as the moonlight glistened against her skin.

"_By the end of the day, I'll be able to remember everything about her. I just can't stop myself from looking at her… she makes me feel at peace," Sasuke sighed smiling._

"What are you doing, silly? Come on!" Sakura giggled taking his hand.

For a while, all they did was run around giggling and laughing like little children. Before they knew it, they became a bit fatigued and rested on a hammock that sat underneath a nearby canopy.

"After we rest a little, I'll show you my favorite café. You'll especially love their pastries. I'm no fan when it comes to sweet things, but when it's Mrs. Yamanaka's blackberry and lemon cheesecake, I can't help but ask for more to take home with me on the go," Sasuke laughed at himself.

"Mrs. Yamanaka… I think I remember her. She has a daughter around my age? Blonde, right?"

"Yes. Her name is Ino."

"How about we meet Mrs. Yamanaka now before it gets too late?" Sakura suggested.

"I'm sure she'd like that. I'll get my chauffer ready at the front."

"Why not just walk there?" She asked already walking towards the main road.

"It's a little chilly tonight. I wouldn't want you to get sick," he smiled as he lightly placed his coat over her shoulders and held her lightly against his body.

"I don't think I'll be cold tonight if you keep holding me like this, Mr. Uchiha," she slightly blushed looking down.

"_He sure knows how to treat a girl," Sakura thought._

* * *

They meet Mrs. Yamanaka and the two lovebirds sat together to discussing more about the area and its hotspots.

"And over there, is the town's elementary school," Sasuke pointed. After doing so, he reminisced and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry. It's just that by that elementary school, some of my childhood friends and I would play hide and go seek. There was this one girl though that would always hide in the best places. I don't really remember her name or what she looks like, but I do remember that she was a feisty, stubborn girl."

"Hm, and why is that?" Sakura smiled.

"Well, let's see… Man, I remember this one time I accidently pushed her over while playing tag with someone and I think she was having a rough day or something, but she took some mud nearby and threw it right at my face. I chased her down that day to get revenge, but I think she was actually smiling more once I started going after her."

"I bet you made that girl's day for sure," Sakura smiled blushing once again and avoiding eye contact.

"_Now I remember it all, but I wonder if he does," she thought. _

"Your face is a bit flushed. Are you getting a fever?" Sasuke asked as he took his hand to feel her forehead.

Sakura was caught off guard and blushed to a more vibrant red. "Ahh! Sasuke, I-I'm fine!" Sakura flustered.

"You haven't called me by my first name until now," Sasuke mentioned a bit surprised.

"Ah. Sorry," Sakura softly said.

"No, that's fine. I like it when you say my first name. It makes everything feel more comfortable around you. Can I also call you by your first name?" Sasuke smiled sweetly.

Sakura lightly nodded.

"Hn. Sakura," he smiled handsomely.

"_Shoot, why did he have to say my name like that…" Sakura blushed madly looking away towards the empty, lit streets._

* * *

**um... hello everyone! It's been a while! I'm sorry! Forgive me! TToTT . It's been crazy stressful lately! Class grades are dropping, I got sports and I'm part of my prom committee so it's been hectic. I decided to upload this instead of my other story just cuz I'm still at a writer's block with the other one. This is week is spring break for me so I'm hoping to upload another chapter in this series or in my UNKNOWNS series. We're almost done with the Roaring Melody though so i may just finish that one up first. That'll be it for now! Thanks to all of my followers! You guys are the best! ^_^ **

**until next time! 3**


End file.
